The Fumes, Weasley
by Sam-chan
Summary: Just something that I though could've happened.. 'scuse the lack of proper grammar.. RHr! The trees, dude!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.. I wish I could..   
  
I'm so sorry for the bad grammar... This ficlet was made a lot time ago, for FictionAlley on the ship R/Hr ^ ^ You gotta love them! It takes place on second year, when Ron adn Hermione where making the polijuice potion. They were a lot of hours all alone ;) ..   
  
Sam  
  
  
**The fumes, Weasley**  
  
Finally they where alone.   
  
  
There she was, her nose buried in that old and dusty spell book, with one hand balancing it, and the other stirring the potion. The bathroom was a little tight, but he didn't mind. Well, it means to smell directly to the cauldron. But she was next to him, that's what counts.   
  
He was trying to tell her something that's been bugging him a long time ago. Maybe she would just laugh at him?. He didn't even know WHY does he have to tell her. It's just... it's just that he need to tell her. His pride demanding it.   
  
Sure, he was taking a lot of time to thank her for rescuing him back in first year. But he just went speechless when he woke up and she was just.. standing there. Looking at him with her big brown eyes, full of worry. Some scratches and cuts where visible in her skin, but that just made her more.. real.   
  
After that all was a blur. Hermione shaking and telling him to stand up. The fear growing inside him and not seeing Harry behind her. Her urgent voice and the hurry to get Dumbledore…   
  
'Ron! You're NOT paying attention! Look! You just decapitated the plant!'   
  
Her voice brought him back from his daydreaming. Indeed, he was butching the plants.   
  
  
'Oi, Hermione, you can't decapitate a plant… Smartest witch my..'   
'Ron! That demonstrate you NOT studding for Herbiology, of course you can decapitate a plant.  
  
Of course you can. Bloody hell, can't she adopt another tone of voice. It's unnerving!.   
  
'Now, would you please stir the potion while I read the last part?'   
'Oh all right… Really Hermione, the fumes are getting to your head'   
  
With a little snort, quite cute if he could say so himself (my Gods, I think the fumes are getting into MY head) , his brown-haired-bossy-know-it-all friend returned her eyelashes to the pages of the book and leave him again contemplating his thoughts.   
  
Where was I? … Oh Yeah. After all the frenetic running and the crying (mostly from her part, not by him… he doesn't cry, unless the Cannons loose, again... but that's not crying that's... grieving, yeah). The only thing that he remembers where her eyes, looking at him and asking him if he was alright.   
  
He never told her how much he was thankful for her to come back for him.   
  
  
He never tell her 'Thanks for being my friend'   
  
  
Of course, he just nod and said he was alright, and then Madam Pomfrey scare the living hell out of them by bursting in and checking every inch of them looking for internal and external damage. And then, they where too much preoccupied off Harry to really sit and … talk.   
  
Not that HE wanted to talk. It was just a silly thanks, that's all. So why didn't he tell her and finish his torture?. After the wild ride to Hogwarts in his father car's and then all the freaking things happening, he never did have the chance to…   
  
'Ron! Look out! You're spilling the potion all over the floor!'   
'Wha..? oh yeah, sorry!'   
'Honestly, Ron! Where is your mind today?'   
  
That accent again. Bloody hell…   
  
She gave him a nasty glare and close the book, previously marking the page, of course. Both arms where resting on her hips and her standing was demonstrating how stubborn she could be.   
  
'Now, Ronald Weasley, you are going to tell me what is happening here, right now!'   
'Wha? Nothing is happening! Why do you think that?'   
'Why? Because in all the time we're been here, you just wander off to whatever place you would like to be, not paying attention to the potion and messing it up!. If you DON'T want to be here, the door it's quite big for you to..'   
'What's the matter with you? If I didn't want to be here, I would be gone in no time! I wouldn't even COME in the first place!'   
'Then tell me, why are you like this? If you ruin this potion, we are not going to have another opportunity!'   
  
  
Focus. Just thank her and forget all of this. I didn't know WHY the bloody HELL do I have to apologize.. It would be the right thing to do, honey. Great, now I'm hearing Mum's voice… just great... St. Mungos, Here I come…   
  
'Look Hermione, stop the rambling for a bit, ok? I need to say something'   
  
'Well? Go on. Say it quickly, we have to finish before Harry comes'   
  
Ok, now it's the time…   
  
'Look Hermione, I just want to.. you know.. because.. uhm..'   
  
He was sure that his ears where burning a nice shade of Gryffindor red. Damn genes.   
  
  
'Go on'   
'I just need to tell you.. that's it.. you know, back in first year..'   
'Well? Honestly Ron, you sure taking a lot of time to say something that happen a YEAR ago, It is really important? Can it wait? You know Harry's going to come any minute now…'   
  
Damn you woman!. With a swift movement, he close her mouth with both hands, leaving the cauldron long ago forgotten.   
  
'Just… Thanks'   
  
A shocked expression pass trough her liquid brown eyes, and he could feel beneath his hands the soft movement of her mouth opening and closing with out any sound coming out of her mouth. It was kind of .. nice. The fumes, definitive the fumes.   
  
Maybe she doesn't understand me?. Maybe she doesn't know what Am I talking about?' Carefully… and almost regretfully, he removed both hands off her and he simply stared at her. Waiting something.   
  
A flash of acknowledge gleamed in her eyes and all of her features softened. It was the first time he saw she was so peaceful since the beginning of all the bloody thing of the Chamber of Secrets. He didn't know why, but he was glad he could make her forget and smile…   
  
'You're welcome, Ron'   
  
Grabbing a little awkward the forgotten stick to stir the potion, he let a silly little grin take over his face. Definitively, she has the most adorable tone of voice he had ever meat. The fumes, Weasley, it's the fumes.   
  
**   
  
The end   
  
Hope it was ok.. it's a little weird.. oh well… Tell me what you think!  
  
See ya!   
  
  
Sam  



End file.
